I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK
by nadalyunjae
Summary: Manusia bagai boneka yang menjalankan perannya masing-masing di YUNJAE! DRAMA/ROMANCE/FAMILY/ANGST.
1. Prologue

**Tittle : I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK**

 **Cast : Yunjae And Other**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance/Family/Angst**

 **Cast bukan milikku**

 **Tapi cerita milikku**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terlihat 2 orang namja tengah berdiri berhadapan disebuah padang rumput ilalang yang menjulang tinggi. Dengan pakaian berbeda hitam dan putih keduanya terlihat saling memandang satu sama lain, dari tatapan mata keduanya terlihat bagaikan sebuah kerinduan yang sudah lama menghilang. Seorang namja berpakaian putih berusaha mendekat dan menyentuh pipi namja lain berpakaian hitam dihadapannya.**

" **Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hm?" ucap namja berpakaian putih seraya menyentuh pipi namja berpakaian hitam dihadapannya.**

 **Bukannya menjawab, namja dihadapannya justru menikmati sentuhan halus itu dengan mata terpejam dan sudut bibir yang membentuk senyuman kecil. Tidak lupa dengan tangannya yang ikut menyentuh permukaan kulit tangan yang tengah menyentuh pipinya.**

" **Tidak seharusnya kau berada disini" ucap namja berpakaian putih itu lagi dan menyadarkan keterbuaian namja dihadapannya.**

" **Aku merindukanmu" jawabnya seraya membuka matanya.**

" **Aku juga merindukanmu"**

" **Bisakah kita seperti ini terus?"**

" **Kembalilah.." ucap namja itu dan menarik tangannya dengan halus dari pipi namja dihadapannya.**

' **Kembalilah' kata itu sukses membuat mata namja yang tadi disentuhnya memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kelu. Matanya memandang namja berpakaian putih didepannya seolah menuntut penjelasan atas ucapannya.**

" **Ku bilang, kembalilah.. dia membutuhkanmu" lanjut namja berpakaian putih itu.**

" **Bisakah aku membawamu kembali bersama ku?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh.**

" **Aku selalu bersamamu" tangan namja berpakaian putih itu terjulur. "Disini" tambahnya seraya menyentuh dada namja berpakaian hitam itu.**

" **Tapi aku ingin disini bersamamu" jawab namja yang menjadi lawan bicaranya dan menggenggam tangan yang ada di dadanya.**

" **Belum saatnya" namja berpakaian putih itu kembali menarik tangannya dengan halus. "Aku akan terus disini" dihirupnya udara dan membuat kalimatnya menggantung beberapa saat. "Menunggu kalian hingga saatnya tiba" lanjut namja itu seraya menyunggingkan senyum manis yang lama tak dilihat oleh namja dihadapannya.**

 **Perlahan kaki putih tanpa alas itu berjalan mundur menjauhi namja berpakaian hitam dihadapannya. Badannya berbalik perlahan membelakangi namja itu, kakinya melangkah mantap hingga menimbulkan jarak yang perlahan tapi pasti semakin jauh.**

" **Kumohon tinggal-lah bersamaku! Kembali-lah bersamaku!" ucap namja berpakaian hitam itu dengan sedikit berteriak berharap namja berpakaian putih itu mendengarnya.**

 **BRUK!**

 **Namja berpakaian hitam itu tiba-tiba saja terjatuh ketika hendak melangkahkan kakinya berusaha untuk mengejar namja berpakaian putih itu, dilihatnya kaki telanjangnya terikat seutas tali yang entah sejak kapan dan tanpa disadarinya bertengger di kakinya. Sekali lagi, dilihatnya dimana arah namja berpakaian putih itu tadi berjalan. But, nihil kemana namja itu? Tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan disana, hanya tersisa dirinya yang jatuh terduduk di tengah padang ilalang. Lagi dia melihat kakinya yang tadi terjerat oleh seutas tali, lagi-lagi mata sipitnya dibuat terbuka lebar, tali itupun telah menghilang. Perlahan dia bangkit dari terjatuhnya. Mata kecilnya melihat kesekelilingnya, tidak ada siapapun, dia sendirian. Mulutnya terbuka seperti handak berteriak namun tiba-tiba suaranya menghilang. Sekuat tenaga dia terus berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya hingga terlihat urat-urat halus di sekitar lehernya. Airmatanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa ada yang memerintah. Sendiri, lagi. Itulah kira-kita yang dia rasakan untuk kedua kalinya.**

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

"Dia kembali!"

"Berikan itu padaku!"

"Nde, uisa"

Dalam ruangan serba putih yang mencekam itu, dikejutkan oleh terbukanya sepasang mata seorang namja yang tengah terbaring diantara mereka. Wajah namja yang terbaring itu terlihat seperti terkejut ketika membuka matanya, namun detik berikutnya tubuhnya kembali lemas dengan tatapan mata kosong dan ekspresi wajah yang sudah tidak dapat digambarkan lagi. Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu dan berpakainan serba putih dan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah mereka terlihat lega dari wajahnya. Betapa tidak, mereka hampir saja kehilangan orang yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Terimakasih atas kerja sama kalian" ucap salah seorang namja berumur itu dan menurunkan masker dari wajahnya.

"Ne, uisa" jawab serentak 6 orang berpakaian putih lainnya.

Namja berumur yang disebut uisa itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sedangkan beberapa orang lainnya tengah merapikan hasil kerja mereka yang terbilang sukses. Sekali lagi, mereka berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang tengah sekarat bahkan mungkin kesempatan hidupnya nyaris hilang jika saja mereka terlambat menanganinya.

Sedangkan diluar sana 2 orang tengah menanti pintu itu terbuka. Seorang yeoja langsung mendekat ketika melihat pintu itu perlahan terbuka dan menampakan seorang dokter dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan putraku uisa? Dia baik-baik saja bukan? Katakan padaku"

Beberapa pertanyaan dari seorang paruh baya langsung menyambutnya. Dokter tersebut terlihat pada yeoja dihadapannya, perlahan tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh pundak yeoja tersebut. Melihat ekspresi dari yeoja itu yang sepertinya terlihat lemas. Dengan segera seorang namja paruh baya mendekat kearah mereka.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi pada putra kami, uisa" ujar namja itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian bersabarlah untuk beberapa waktu. Hampir saja kami kehilangan Yunho" ucapnya dokter tersebut. "Namun, kondisinya masih belum stabil dan dia belum mendapatkan kesadarannya secara utuh" menunggu tanggapan darisepasang suami istri dihadapannya seraya mengeluarkan karbondioksida dari mulutnya. "Jika tidak ada yang akan ditanyakan lagi, aku harus pergi dulu, dan putra kalian akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat" tambahnya kemudian meninggalkan suami istri itu.

.

6 hari pasca operasi, namja yang disebut dengan nama Yunho tepatnya Jung Yunho, masih belum menunjukkan kemajuan, matanya masih setia terpejam dengan berbagai alat menopang kehidupannya, hingga embuat orang-orang disekitarnya menjadi khawatir. Begitulah hari-hari yang dilewati oleh namja itu dengan mata terpejam seolah enggan untuk membuka matanya. Bagai dongeng, pangeran yang tengah tertidur damai berharap seorang puteri datang untuk menciumnya agar dia mau membuka matanya. Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah dongeng, terlebih dia adalah seorang namja, bukan puteri tidur dalam dongeng seorang anak kecil sebagai pengantar tidur.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

Hidup, tidak seindah apa yang semua umat manusia harapkan

Semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya

Seperti apa yang telah digariskan

Sadarkah, bahwa manusia bagaikan boneka yang digerakan sesuai dengan scenario yang telah diciptakan oleh Tuhan yang Kuasa?

Menyakitkan memang jika apa yang kita harapkan tidak berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan

Ketika keindahan membuai manusia itu sendiri

Sadar atau tidak bahwa dirinya tidak siap menerima kenyataan sebaliknya

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sebuah prolog ^^

Read & Review

Komentar dan saran dari kalian

Itu bisa menjadi masukan buat nadal

Lanjut?


	2. Chapter 1

**Tittle : I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK**

 **Cast : Yunjae And Other**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance/Family/Angst**

 **Cast bukan milikku**

 **Tapi cerita milikku**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pukul 2 dini hari pintu utama sebuah rumah mewah terbuka menampakkan seorang namja bermata musang masuk dengan tubuh terhuyung. Seorang namja cantik yang sempat tertidur sejenak menunggu kedatangan 'suami'nya itu dengan segera menahan tubuh kekar itu sebelum terjatuh dengan tidak elit ke lantai rumahnya.

"Yun, ada apa denganmu kenapa kau baru pulang dini hari seperti ini?" tanya namja cantik itu seraya hendak menopang tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Menyingkir dariku!" bentak Yunho pada 'istri'nya Jaejoong dan kemudian mendorong tubuh kecil Jaejoong hingga punggungnya membentur dinding dibelakangnya.

Mata musang yang sedikit sayu itu menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan mengintimidasi membuat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan takut. Bau alcohol begitu menyengat keluar dari deru nafas Yunho membuat Jaejoong sedikit menahan nafasnya. Tangan Yunho terulur dan mencengkram erat rahang Jaejoong hingga wajah Jaejoong tepat berhadapan dengan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja. Dengan kasar Yunho langsung mengulum bibir ranum Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan berontak berusaha melepaskan cengkraman serta ciuman kasar Yunho pada dirinya.

"Hah!" nafas yang terdengar sedikit sesak keluar dari bibir Jaejoong setelah dirinya mendorong tubuh Yunho sekuat tenaga. "Kau mabuk, Yun! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan diluar sana?!" Jaejoong mencoba menghakimi Yunho dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang selama beberapa bulan ini dia pendam. "Jawab aku, Jung Yunho!" untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong menyebut nama sang suami secara lengkap, emosinya memuncak dan mencengkram kemeja Yunho yang terlihat berantakan.

Dengan tatapan dingin Yunho mencengram tangan Jaejoong dan menghempaskan tangan mulus itu begitu saja. Selanjutnya Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terdiam di tempatnya dengan airmata yang perlahan mengalir. Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap punggung Yunho yang berjalan menuju lantai dua kamar 'mereka'. Mata Jaejoong perlahan terpejam dan tangannya meremat baju bagian dadanya. Sakit, itulah yang Jaejoong rasakan, Yunhonya telah berubah, sejak 3 bulan yang lalu.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

 _Saat pintu rumah terbuka dan jam menunjukkan hampir 12 malam. Yunho masuk kedalam rumah mewahnya bersama Jaejoong dengan sedikit mengendap-endap bagai maling. Pendengaran Jaejoong yang cukup tajam mendengar suara kecil yang ditimbulkan Yunho, perlahan matanya terbuka dan melihat kearah Yunho yang sedang sibuk membuka sepatunya. Jaejoong bangkit dari sofa yang semula ditidurinya dan menghampiri Yunho dengan penampilan sedikit berantakan._

" _Oh? Kupikir kau benar-benar tertidur, Boo. Mianhae aku membangunkanmu" sesal Yunho yang menyibakkan sedikit rambut Jaejoong dan mengecup kening itu dengan lembut._

" _Sudah kubilang, lain kali, jika kau ada lembur, menginaplah dikantor, Yun. Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk pulang karna terlalu berbahaya jika kau mengantuk dijalan" ucap Jaejoong seraya mengambil jas dan tas dari tangan Yunho._

" _Akan lebih berbahaya lagi jika aku membiarkan istriku tidur dirumah sendirian, aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu, Boo" jawab Yunho._

" _Kau ini, kau pikir aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, apa?" tangkas Jaejoong. "Kau sudah makan? Aku akan menghangatkan Taebokki untukmu" tanya Jaejoong dan berjalan lebih dulu._

" _Aku ingin memakanmu" jawab Yunho yang langsung merangkul lembut tubuh Jaejoong dan melesakkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Jaejoong dan menyesap aroma vanilla dari tubuh istrinya._

" _Aku serius, Bear.." ucap Jaejoong dan mencubit kecil pipi Yunho kemudian mencium lembut hidung mancung suaminya._

" _Ani, aku sudah makan tadi, Boo" jawab Yunho serius dan melepaskan rangkulannya._

" _Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi. Kau tunggulah sebentar, ne?" ucap Jaejoong dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua dengan cepat._

 _Yunho yang melihat begitu besar perhatian Jaejoong padanya hanya bisa tersenyum dan kemudian melangkah mengikuti namja manis itu menuju kamar mereka._

 _Hingga sekitar setengah jam berlalu Yunho langsung menyelesaikan acara mandi malamnya, Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi area bawahnya dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya dengan Jaejoong. Disana Jaejoong sudah menunggunya dengan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang seraya membaca buku. Tak jauh dari Jaejoong, sebuah piyama bermotif beruang coklat telah disiapkan Jaejoong, piyama yang sengaja mereka beli dengan motif berbeda, Yunho dengan motif beruang sedangkan Jaejoong dengan motif gajah. Itu tidak terlalu penting. Yunho langsung melepas handuknya membuat Jaejoong melirik kearahnya._

" _Apa yang kau lihat, Boo?" tanya Yunho dengan seringai nakalnya._

" _A-aniya, tidak ada" jawab Jaejoong malu-malu dan kembali membaca bukunya._

" _Kau merindukan adik kecilku, hn?" tanya Yunho dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong._

" _Ah, Bear~ Cepat kenakan piyamamu. Aku tidak mau kita- Ma-Maksudkku aku tidak mau aku berakhir mengenaskan dipagi hari dan aku terlambat untuk membuka butikku karna dirimu" gerutu Jaejoong sambil menghalangi wajah Yunho dengan bukunya agar tidak melihat wajahnya yang kini memerah._

" _Kau ini, sudah hampir 4 tahun kita berada dalam satu ranjang masih saja kau malu padaku" ledek Yunho._

" _Bear~ Pakai piyamamu!" titah Jaejoong._

" _Ne, aku akan menggunakannya" dengan cepat dan terlihat asal-asalan Yunho langsung mengenakan piyamanya._

 _Perlahan Yunho langsung naik keatas ranjang seraya mengambil buku dari tangan Jaejoong dan meletakkannya pada meja nakas yang ada di sebalah ranjang._

" _Tidurlah ini sudah malam, kau bilang tidak ingin terlambat untuk membuka butikmu kan?" tanya Yunho dan merebahkan dirinya disebelah Jaejoong. "Kemarilah" ucap Yunho yang merentangkan tangannya untuk Jaejoong gunakan sebagai bantal tidurnya._

 _Dengan segera Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya, meletakkan kepalanya diatas lengan kekar Yunho. Mata Jaejoong tidak langsung terpejam, melainkan menatap langit-langit kamar mereka. Tangan lentiknya bermain-main kecil, terlihat dirinya seperti tengah menahan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu._

" _Yun" panggil Jaejoong pelan._

" _Hn?" sahut Yunho dengan mata terpejam._

" _Tidakkah kau menginginkan seorang anak diantara kita?" tanya Jaejoong pelan._

 _Yunho yang merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan istrinya perlahan membuka mata dan memperhatikan Jaejoong, selanjutnya terdiam menyimak kalimat yang selanjutnya akan dilontarkan Jaejoong._

" _Mengapa kau tidak menjawab, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong lagi._

" _Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu, Boo?" tanya Yunho bingung dengan obrolan Jaejoong malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong membahas prihal anak._

" _Mianhae" ucap Jaejoong kemudian dengan bibir yang bergetar sedangkan Yunho hanya menyimak. "Mianhae, hingga hampir 4 tahun pernikahan kita, aku belum bisa memberikanmu seorang keturunan" lanjutnya dan sedetik kemudian airmata mengalir di pipi mulusnya._

 _Yunho yang melihat airmata Jaejoong langsung sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menghapus lelehan airmata itu dengan perlahan dan mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan lembut._

" _Mungkin Tuhan belum mempercayakannya pada kita, Boo" ucap Yunho menenangkan. "Yang terpenting adalah kita saling melengkapi, aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan apa yang kumiliki sekarang. Karna aku memilikimu, kurasa ini sudah cukup" tambahnya dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya._

 _Yunho menghadapkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan perlahan dan mendekapnya dengan erat membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yunho._

" _Tidurlah, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, Boo. Biarkan semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya" ucap Yunho lagi dan mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong._

 _Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk tidak membalas ucapan Yunho, dia membiarkan matanya terpejam begitu saja sampai membawanya dalam alam mimpi dalam dekapan hangat Yunho._

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

Sekelebat ingatannya kembali pada beberapa bulan lalu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum getir sambil menatap Yunho yang kini tertidur diatas ranjang dengan dengkuran halusnya. Perlahan Jaejoong membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Yunho yang kini tidak karuan bertengger ditubuh kekarnya.

Ini untuk kesekian kalinya Jaejoong mendapati Yunho pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Bahkan terakhir kali sebelum ini, Yunho sempat memaksanya untuk melakukan hubungan intim karna hawa nafsu yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho. Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan kejadian itu, begitu sakit. Tidak seperti biasanya, saat itu Yunho bermain dengan kasar dan tidak ada kata lembut sama sekali meskipun diawal. Atau bisa disimpulkan Jaejoong di 'perkosa' oleh suaminya sendiri. Menggelikan bukan jika kata itu terlintas, tapi itulah yang dirasakan Jaejoong, sebab Jaejoong tidak menginginkan kejadian itu sama sekali.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

" _Yunh! Kum..mohonn.. Hent..tikaaannnn.. Aaarggh!" teriak Jaejoong pada akhirnya._

 _Meskipun bibirnya terdengar mendesah, tapi itu semua lebih didominasi oleh teriakan akibat rasa sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Siapa lagi jika ini bukan karna kelakuan Yunho yang dalam keadaan mabuk menggagahi tubuhnya sejak tengah malam hingga pukul 4 dini hari sampai tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Meskipun tubuh Jaejoong telah ambruk, namun Yunho masih tidak mau menghentikan aktivitasnya. Tenaganya telah habis setelah sebelumnya mencoba untuk berontak namun nihil, Yunho justru berbuat semakin kasar padanya. Dengan tubuh yang menangkup pada ranjang dan kepala yang ditekan pada bantal Jaejoong hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, tangannya mencengkram erat selimut hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kakinya menegang namun tidak dapat bergerak lagi sebab Yunho menahan dengan kedua kakinya. Tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak linangan airmata yang ditumpahkan dari mata indahnya._

 _Suara decakan akibat cairan yang keluar dari lubang bagian bawah Jaejoong serta suara benturan kulit tubuh keduanya mendominasi suasana ruang kamar mereka hingga aroma sex menguar begitu kuat._

" _Eeerrrgghhh!" setelah mempercepat dan mengencangkan hentakan pinggulnya Yunho menggeram keras._

 _Pinggul kekar Yunho merapat pada bokong Jaejoong yang sudah memerah akibat tamparan, membiarkan larva putih hangat menyembur memenuhi lubang dan dalam perut Jaejoong dengan sebagian benih itu tercecer keluar akibat Jaejoong tidak dapat menampung semuanya dan mengotori ranjang mereka._

 _Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka, nafasnya terdengar memburu dan berangsur teratur. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Dia masih menangis merutuki sikap Yunho yang baru saja memperlakukannya bagai seorang namja jalang di bar-bar yang sering Yunho kunjungi belakangan ini._

 _Dirasa Yunho sudah tenggelam dalam mimpinya, dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa Jaejoong menyingkirkan tubuh Yunho hingga membuat suaminya sedikit terusik meskipun enggan untuk membuka matanya. Hingga pagi menjelang, Jaejoong masih larut dalam tangisannya dengan tubuh yang tergulung oleh selimut. Bahkan dipagi hari Yunho yang melihat betapa berantakannya Jaejoong setelah dia perlakukan dengan kasar terlihat acuh dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terdiam dengan jejak airmata dipipinya. Sampai pada akhirnya Jaejoong jatuh sakit, namun Yunho sama sekali tidak meliriknya. Tidak sadarkah bahwa kau sudah menyakiti hati Jaejoong cukup dalam?_

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

Lamunan Jaejoong tersadar ketika melihat kepala Yunho bergerak kecil hingga menampakkan lehernya yang terdapat jejak lipstick berwarna merah. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Jaejoong menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Matanya kembali berembun mengaburkan sebagian penglihatannya. Jaejoong segera mendongakkan kepalanya mencegah liquid itu mengalir lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ya, kesekian kalinya. Jaejoong memilih meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja, pikirannya kacau, Jaejoong ingin menenangkan dirinya dan untuk pertama kalinya, malam ini Jaejoong tidak berada dalam satu ranjang dengan Yunho.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

"Hyung, ada apa denganmu hari ini?" tanya namja imut bersuara manis.

"Nan, Gwaenchanna, Su-ie" jawab Jaejoong singkat dan dengan nada malas.

"Jawab aku dengan jujur, apa yang terjadi padamu, Hyung? Belakangan ini aku melihatmu seperti ini, tapi kali ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau bisa ceritakan padaku, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu" ujar Junsu panjang lebar.

"Su-ie, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri untuk saat ini?" tanyaJaejoong yang sudah menopang kepalanya diatas meja.

"Ne, jika ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan katakan saja padaku" ujar Junsu dan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan sahabatnya yang tidak lain adalah atasannya di butik milik Jaejoong.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

Disebuah caffe mewah Yunho terlihat tengah berbincang dan menerima sebuah bingkisan kecil dari seseorang yang duduk dihadapannya. Mata Yunho berbinar ketika bingkisan tersebut berada di tangannya.

"Gomawo Changmin-ah. Entah bagaimana aku harus membalasmu" ujar Yunho pada sahabatnya sedari kecil dan memperhatikan kotak mewah ditangannya.

"Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja, kau hanya cukup mentraktirku makan sepuasnya, hahaha" jawab Changmin dan diakhiri dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Ya, bahkan uangmu tidak akan habis jika kau makan sepuasnya ditempat mahal sekalipun" sindir Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, carikan aku jodoh" balas Changmin. "Kau tahukan aku tidak pandai memikat hati namja maupun yeoja?" ungkap Changmin.

"Dengarkan aku, bahkan kau bisa memikat namja maupun yeoja mana saja karna kau seorang dokter muda dan kaya, hanya saja kau perlu merubah penampilanmu. Tidak mungkin ada yang menolakmu jika mereka tahu siapa dirimu" tutur Yunho.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka tertarik padaku karna penampilan dan apa yang aku miliki, Yunho-ah. Aku ingin dia mencintaiku tanpa memandang siapa aku" jawab Changmin.

"Kau itu benar-benar, zaman sekarang sulit mendapatkan orang seperti yang kau katakan. Sekarang ini adalah zaman dimana orang-orang haus akan nafsu duniawi dan mengejar apapun dengan cara apapun" ceramah Yunho yang tanpa disadarinya tengah menyindir seseorang, seseorang yg berada di dekatnya (?) dan itu tentu saja bukan Changmin.

"Kau ini, seperti orang benar saja menceramahiku" ledek Changmin.

' _Kau ini, seperti orang benar saja menceramahiku'_ kata-kata Changmin baru saja membuat Yunho tersenyum masam dan menundukan kepalanya sedikit. Tersindirkah kau Jung Yunho? Bahkan Changmin pun tidak tahu bahwa kata-katanya telah menyindirmu.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong. Cincin itu kapan akan kau berikan pada istrimu?" tanya Changmin.

"Ha-ah? Ci-cincin ini? Ya-ya itu menjadi rahasiaku, kau tidak perlu tahu kapan aku akan memberikannya" jawab Yunho dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Ya, terserahpadamu sajalah. Dan lagi kapan kau akan mengenalkan istrimu itu padaku? Kau kan berjanji padaku akan mengenalkannya padaku"

"Itu, belum saatnya, Changmin-ah. Dia sedang sibuk" jawab Yunho berusaha santai.

"Ck, sudah memberi kabar mendadak kau akan menikah saat aku sedang berada di Inggirs, bahkan aku tidak tahu kapan kau menjalin hubungan"

"Jelas kau tidak tahu, karna kau sudah meninggalkan Korea selama 7 tahun lebih dan kau baru kembali beberapa hari yang lalu, kau tidak ingat itu, huh?"

"Dan saat aku akan kembali kau memaksaku untuk mencarikan cincin itu, tidakkah kau merindukan sahabatmu ini"

"Aniyo" jawab Yunho dengan menahan tawa hingga membuat Changmin meninju pelan lengannya.

"Neo Jinjja!"

Sampai pada akhirnya perdebatan konyol dan obrolan tidak penting tercipta dari mulut keduanya, membuat beberapa pengunjung tamu sedikit terganggu dengan sikap kekanakan keduanya yang kembali muncul setelah sekian lama terpisah jarak.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

"Chagi, apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk di sebelah Yunho dan terlihat sedang menggodanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ahra-ah" jawab Yunho singkat dan membelai pipi mulus yeoja di sampingnya kemudian bibir tebal Yunho mengecup singkat bibir Ahra yang merupakan kekasih gelapnya selama 3 bulan ini.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, mengapa kau menggantungkan hubungan kita? Sebenarnya kau anggap aku ini apa? Aku lelah menjadi yang kedua kau tahu?" keluh Ahra dan menyingkirkan tangan besar Yunho.

"Belum saatnya, chagi. Aku butuh waktu" bujuk Yunho.

"Butuh waktu sampai kapan kau akan menikahiku, Oppa? Sampai istri 'bodoh'mu itu bisa memberikanmu keturunan begitu?" what the f*ck, istri bodoh?

"Ahra-ah sssttttt…"

"Kau tahu kan kalau istrimu itu sudah 4 tahun tidak memberikanmu keturunan? Mau sampai kapan kau menunggunya?" seperti biasa Ahra mulai merajuk jika sudah berbicara prihal hubungannya dengan Yunho yang sudah jelas sudah memiliki seorang istri.

"Ahra-ah.. Coba kau lihat ini" ucap Yunho menunjukkan sebuah kotak mewah yang dia dapat dari Changmin beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ige mwoya?" tanya Ahra bingung dan melihat kearah kotak mewah ditangan Yunho.

Perlahan Yunho membuka kotak tersebut dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin indah dengan berlian yang tersemat disana. Yunho menarik tangan kiri Ahra dan kemudian Yunho perlahan menyematkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Ahra.

"Kapan kau akan menceraikan istrimu? Aku mulai lelah, Oppa" rajuknya lagi.

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti" ujar Yunho mengecup manja bibir kekasih gelapnya membuat Ahra tersenyum lebar dan memeluk tubuh kekar yang bukan miliknya.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Yunho tadi, Changmin memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sebuah super market untuk melengkapi keperluan dapurnya. Salahkan dirinya yang memiliki porsi makan yang cukup besar, mau tidak mau dia harus menyiapkan banyak bahan makanan. Changmin sibuk mendorong trolinya mengelilingi berbagai macam bahan makanan yang ada disana.

PLUK

Mata tajam Changmin menangkap sebuah dompet yang terjatuh dari seseorang yang juga sedang berbelanja sama sepertinya. Namun jarak mereka cukup jauh, Changmin melihat pergerakan orang tersebut sepertinya tidak menyadari jika dompetnya terjatuh.

"Excusme!" seru Changmin namun tak ditanggapi kemudian dan mendorong trolinya mendekati dompet yang tergeletak itu.

Changmin memungut dompet tersebut dan hendak mengejar si pemilik dompet tersebut, namun orang itu sudah berbelok dibalik lemari-lemari yang menjulang tinggi. Changmin mendorong trolinya sedikit cepat, kasihan jika pemilik dompet itu kebingungan saat hendak membayar belanjaan ketika mengetahui dompetnya tidak ada (Pikirnya). Mata Changmin melihat kesana kemari, dia kehilangan jejak. Changmin terus mendorong trolinya hingga menemukan si pemilik dompet yang berdiri tak jauh darinya tengah memilih beberapa sayuran yang di sediakan.

"Excusme?" seru Changmin seraya menyentuh permukaan jaket yang dikenakan namja itu.

"Yes? Can I help You?" jawaban halus terdengar dari mulut namja si pemilik dompet itu seraya membalikan tubuhnya menghadap pada Changmin.

' _Cantik'_ satu kata itu yang terlintas diotak Changmin hingga membuat dirinya terdiam dihadapan namja pemilik dompet di tangannya.

"Ah, Sorry. Can You Speak Hangeul?" tanya namja itu sedikit ragu. Sepertinya kau bukan orang asing" lanjutnya membuat Changmin tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Oh, aku bisa. Ige, apa ini milikmu?" tanya Changmin seraya menyerahkan dompet di tangannya.

"Oh? Benar ini milikku, Gamsahabnida" ucap namja itu seraya membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. "Dimana kau menemukannya?" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Di dekat freezer buah disana, kau tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya" jawab Changmin seraya tersenyum.

"Begitukah? Aku begitu ceroboh ternyata" jawab namja itu kikuk.

"Perkenalkan, aku Changmin, Shim Changmin" ucap Changmin dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Namja itu.

"Aku…."

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1 Finish ^^

Read & Review, Please

Komentar dan saran dari kalian

Itu bisa menjadi masukan buat nadal

Lanjut?


	3. Chapter 2

**Tittle : I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK**

 **Cast : Yunjae And Other**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance/Family/Angst**

 **Cast bukan milikku**

 **Tapi cerita milikku**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku Kim Jaejoong" jawab namja itu yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong dan kemudian menjabat tangan Changmin. "Sekali lagi aku berterimakasih padamu, jika tanpa dirimu mungkin aku sudah kebingungan untuk membayar semua belanjaan ini" tambahnya.

"Kupikir juga begitu. Tapiii…" putus Changmin membuat Jaejoong sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Changmin selanjutnya. "Aku ingin meminta balas budi darimu" ucap Changmin dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Mwo? Ma-maksudmu aku juga akan membayar belanjaan milikmu?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Ani, bukan itu. Nanti akan aku jelaskan padamu, otte?" usul Changmin.

"Ah aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksudmu" ujar Jaejoong.

"Kau selesaikanlah dulu acara belanjamu, aku tunggu kau diluar" ujar Changmin dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terbengong melihat tingkahnya.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

"Jadi kau orang baru disini?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit penasaran ketika mereka tengah duduk bersama di sebuah Caffe.

"Tidak, Aku baru saja pindah, baru beberapa hari, maka dari itu aku memintamu untuk menemaniku menghafal daerah sekitar sini, banyak yang berubah setelah aku tinggalkan selama 7 tahun" papar Changmin panjang lebar.

"Aku.."

"Jika kau tidak bisa tidak apa-apa, tapi bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu, hn?" tanya Changmin dan menopang wajahnya di atas meja.

"Tidak ada yang salah bukan jika kita berteman. Aku juga bisa menemanimu menghafal daerah sekitar sini. Tapi, aku juga punya kesibukan, jika aku bisa aku akan menemanimu" jawab Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungimu dulu nanti, hehehe"

Selanjutnya terjadilah obrolan menarik diantara keduanya bahkan sempat saling bertukar nomor handphone. Changmin dan Jaejoong mudah mengakrabkan diri mereka masing-masing, bahkan terlihat seperti teman lama yang sedang berkumpul bersama.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

"Darimana saja kau baru menapakkan kakimu, hn?" tanya Yunho dingin ketika tahu Jaejoong baru saja membuka pintu rumah, Yunho sama sekali tidak menoleh atau melirik kearah Jaejoong dan tetap menatap layar televisi.

Wait! Ini masih sore, apa kau tidak salah bertanya?

Bahkan kau yang pulang larut malam apa tidak keterlaluan?

"Aku baru pulang berbelanja karna persediaan didapur sudah mulai habis, apa kau ingin aku masakan sesuatu, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah makan bersama clientku" benar Yunho memang sudah makan, tapi dengan Ahra.

"Hm, Baiklah" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak ingin ada jarak antara dirinya dengan Yunho. Tapi mau dikata apalagi jika Yunho sendirilah yang membuat jarak itu, bahkan semakin jauh. Jaejoong merapikan belanjaannya dengan wajah tidak bersemangat. Pergerakan Jaejoong sedikit limbung, tubuhnya lelah dan kepalanya sedikit pusing.

Tubuhnya mudah sekali lelah dan merasa pusing akhir-akhir ini, mungkin saja sikap Yunho yang semakin hari semakin buruk saja, yang secara langsung mempengaruhi tubuh dan pikirannya. Jaejoong bersandar pada meja makan yang tak jauh darinya. Dilihatnya kembali pekerjaannya yang belum semuanya rapi, Jaejoong berniat untuk menyelesaikannya dan beristirahat untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Tubuh Jaejoong kembali limbung, dengan kesadaran yang perlahan mulai hilang, hingga Jaejoong membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh diatas lantai dapur.

PRANG~

Suara pecahan sebuah benda dari arah darpur membuat Yunho sedikit terkejut. Sedikit penasaaran, Yunho berjalan menuju dapur. Yunho mendesah panjang ketika mendapati Jaejoong telah tergeletak dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"Merepotkan" ucap Yunho singkat.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

Mata bulat Jaejoong mengerjap dengan perlahan, matanya melirik kesekitar ruangan. Seingatnya tadi, dia berada di dapur, tapi kini dia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya didapat, Jaejoong memaksakan diri untuk berfikir apa ini semua Yunho yang melakukannya? Lalu kemana Yunho pergi.

Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda seorangpun disini. Jaejoong melirik jam dinding yang berada di ruang keluarga. Sudah pukul 8 malam? Cukup lama juga dirinya pingsan. Tapi kemana Yunho? Apa dia pergi? Jaejoong memilih untuk kembali kedalam kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri melupakan beban pikirannya sejenak.

 **Sementara itu di Mirotic Bar**

"Sudah kubilang hentikan. Yun!" bentak seorang namja seraya merebut gelas dari tangan Yunho.

"Berikan itu padaku, Yoochun-ah" gerutu Yunho dan berusaha merebut kembali gelasnya dari tangan Yoochun.

"Seharusnya kau berfikir bagaimana caranya kau menyelesaikan masalahmu, Bodoh!" bentak Yoochun lagi.

Pasalnya dia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diutarakan oleh Yunho, sebuah kalimat pada Yoochun bahwa dia kan menceraikan Jaejoong. Yoochun tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran temannya yang satu ini, seperti dia tidak menemukan Yunho yang dulu. Yang Yoochun tahu, dia merupakan pribadi yang lembut dan selalu mengutamakan Jaejoong saat mereka masih dalam masa pacaran bahkan sampai menikah, sebelum 3 bulan ini berlalu tentunya.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong, huh? Dia istrimu, Yun" marah Yoochun lagi.

"Istri tidak berguna. Bahkan dia, huk! Bahkan dia tidak bisa, huk! Memberikanku seorang anak, Dia huk! mandul" jawab Yunho santai ditengah cegukannya dan menyambar bier menggunakan botol.

"Kau bahkan belum memeriksakan diri kalian, Jaejoong yang bermasalah atau dirimulah yang bermasalah hingga itu sebabnya kalian belum memiliki seorang anak" selidik Yoochun.

"Jangan asal bicara, mana mungkin huk! Aku bermasalah. Jadi… Lebih baik aku men- Huk! Ceraikannya dan menikahi Ahra"

"Dimana perasaanmu, bodoh?! Bahkan Ahra bukan yeoja baik-baik dan kau lebih memilih dia?!"

"Jaga bicaramu, huk! Kau tak tahu apapun tentang Ahra" jawab Yunho yang masih setengah sadar.

"Aku menyesal menemuimu disini hanya untuk mendengar dan melihat tingkah konyolmu" geram Yoochun akhirnya meninggalkan Yunho sendiri didalam bar.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

Seperti pagi biasanya belakangan ini, Jaejoong sendiri, tidak ada Yunho yang menyapanya, tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang tercipta dipagi hari. Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar mereka dan melihat kedalam kamar mereka yang telah kosong setelah semalam Jaejoong memilih mengurung diri dikamar tamu untuk menghindari Yunho. Jaejoong tahu Yunho semalam pulang, tapi Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk tidak menemuinya ketimbang harus menerima perlakuan kasar dari suaminya. Kini Yunho sudah menghilang dari rumah, sebelumnya Jaejoong sempat sedikit mengintip ketika Yunho terlihat sedang terburu-buru hingga tidak menyentuh sarapan yang telah Jaejoong siapkan. Tidak mau lagi ambil pusing Jaejoong segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap menuju butik.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

 **2 Mounth Later~**

 **.**

"Aku senang sekali kau mau menemaniku saat jam senggang seperti ini" ucap Changmin.

"Kau ini, santai saja denganku. Dan kau sering sekali berkunjung ke butikku dan melihat-lihat disini, jangan katakan kau akan menggukan pakaian pengantin dari butikku untuk kau gunakan saat pernikahanmu nanti? Benarkan?" tebak Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa saja, bahkan aku sendiri belum mempunyai orang yang akan menjadi pasanganku nanti" jawab Changmin dengan sedikit kekehan. "Ah tapi aku pasti akan mengatakan perasaanku padanya"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, belum tentu dia menerimamu" ledek Jaejoong.

Hari ini seperti biasa, Changmin berkunjung ke butik milik Jaejoong sekedar untuk berbincang. Sudah lebih dari 2 bulan pertemanan Changmin dan Jaeoong terjalin, bahkan Changmin secara terang-terangan sering mengajak Jaejoong untuk pergi bersamanya. Sedangkan rumah tangga Jaejoong dengan Yunho yang tidak diketahi oleh Changmin ( _sebab Changmin tidak pernah bertanya akan hal itu_ ) masih dikatakan belum membaik bahkan jarak semakin jauh diantara keduanya, hal ini membuat Jaejoong kecewa dan menerima tawaran untuk pergi bersama Changmin untuk sekedar melupakan beban pikirannya sejenak (Pikirnya)

"Jaejoong-ah.."

"Ne?"

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" ujar Changmin ragu.

"Apa itu, Hyung?"

"Sebenarnya aku-"

"Hyung~" panggil Junsu yang tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam ruangan Jaejoong membuat Changmin memutuskan kata-katanya. "Oh, mianhae.. Aku tidak tahu kau sedang disini, Changmin Hyung" sesal Junsu dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ah gwaenchanna" jawab Changmin.

"Ada apa Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian.

"Diluar ada sepasang calon pengantin yang sedang mencarimu, dia bilang ingin menanyakan desain baru yang belum kita buat" jawab Junsu kemudian.

"Baiklah, katakan pada mereka bahwa aku akan menemuinya nanti" jawab Jaejoong.

"Ok kalau begitu aku keluar dulu" jawab Junsu dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Ohya, Hyung. Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?" tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin.

"Ah i-itu, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu untuk makan malam. Apa kau bisa?"

"Malam ini?" tanya Jaejoong meyakinkan dan diangguki oleh Changmin. "Jika aku bisa, aku akan mengabarimu nanti, Hyung" jawab Jaejoong seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Changmin dan melihat kearah jam tangannya. "Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali kerumah sakit, sampai nanti" ucap Changmin dan diikuti oleh Jaejoong. "Kutunggu kabar darimu secepatnya" tambahnya setelah membalas senyuman Jaejoong kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

"Kau tahu, Hyung?"

"Wae?"

"Jika ku lihat Changmin Hyung-"

"Wae wae? Kau menyukainya eoh?" potong Jaejoong sebelum Junsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ish.. Bukan itu, Hyung.. Kulihat sepertinya dia menyukaimu" celetuk Junsu.

"Yah, itu tidak mungkin" bantah Jaejoong.

"Aku serius, Hyung. Kupikir.. Mungkin dia lebih baik dibandingkan Yunho Hyung" ujar Junsu membuat Jaejoong menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang tengah menjahit payet-payet kecil.

"….."

"Mianhae.. Hyung.." lanjut Junsu ketika melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang mendadak terdiam. "Hyuuung~" panggil Junsu seraya menyentuh tangan Jaejoong.

"Ah.. Gwaenchanna" jawab Jaejoong kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Apakah.. Apakah Changmin Hyung tahu kau sudah menikah?" tanya Junsu ragu-ragu.

"Belum.." jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Hmm.. Begitu ya, sudahlah aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi, kurasa kau tidak menyukai topicnya. Aku jadi tidak enak padamu" sesal Junsu.

"Kau ini seperti baru mengenalku saja, Su-ie"

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka merancang gaun indah berwarna putih yang bisa dilihat hampir 80% terselesaikan. Sesekali candaan terlontar dari bibir keduanya dan itu berlangsung hingga 2 jam lamanya.

"Hyung, tidakkah kau beristirahat saja dirumah hari ini? Wajahmu pucat akhir-akhir ini, kau terlihat dalam keadaaan tidak baik sekarang. Apa kau merasa pusing atau tidak enak badan? Pulanglah, Hyung.. Biar aku yang menutup butiknya nanti" ujar Junsu ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong.

"Mmm.. Sedikit, tapi aku baik-baik saja" jawab Jaejoong dan meyakinkan Junsu dengan senyuman.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"Kau ini, aku baik-baik saja…. Oh?!" Jaejoong tersentak ketika handphone dalam saku celananya bergetar.

"Apa Yunho Hyung sudah membalas pesanmu?"

"Ani, ini bukan Yunho.. Ini Changmin" ujar Jaejoong dan melihat pesan masuk dari Changmin. "Dan sepertinya Yunho akan pulang larut malam seperti biasanya" lanjutnya.

"Yunho Hyung itu benar-benar sudah kelewat batas. Andai aku menjadi dirimu, mungkin aku sudah meminta cerai darinya" sungut Junsu.

"Sudahlah, Su-ie. Jangan memanas-manasiku"

"Ok ok.. Aku diam.. Dan perlu kau catat, Hyung. Aku tidak sedang memanas-manasimu" bela Junsu.

"Jika kau tidak sedang memanas-manasiku, bisa kah kau diam? Atau mengganti topic lain? Kesal Jaejoong.

"Baik… Baik… Tapi, Hyung. Apa kau akan menerima ajakan Changmin Hyung untuk makan malam?" tanya Junsu lagi.

' _Banyak tanya'_ batin Jaejoong. "Kau ingin tahuuuuuuu saja" jawab Jaejoong seraya mencebil gemas hidung Junsu dan pergi meninggalkan namja gembul itu sendirian merancang gaun.

"Yah! Hyung!" pekik Junsu namun Jaejoong tak mengindahkannya dan memilih masuk kedalam ruangannya.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

Disinilah sekarang, di JJ Caffe Changmin dan Jaejoong berbagi banyak cerita hingga pukul 7 malam. Tidak, Jaejoong tidak berbagi cerita perihal pernikahannya pada Changmin sama sekali. Berkali-kali Jaejoong merasa kewalahan mencari topic pembicaraan. Beruntunglah Changmin selalu menemukan topic baru sebagai bahan perbincangan.

"Aku akan mengenalkannya denganmu" ujar Changmin.

"Jeongmal? Ah.. kalian pasti sangat dekat benarkan?" jawab Jaejoong.

"Wait.. Wajahmu?" tanpa ragu Changmin menyentuh pipi pucat Jaejoong.

"Wae, Hyung?"

"Apa tidak sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang saja? Wajahmu pucat" ujar Changmin khawatir.

"Gwaenchanna, Hyung" jawab Jaejoong halus dan menurunkan tangan besar Changmin dari pipinya.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksakan keadaanmu? Atau kau mau aku yang memeriksamu?" tawar Changmin.

"Jangan bercanda, Hyung. Kau itu seorang dokter kandungan" tolak Jaejoong dengan halus.

"Aku bisa, sebab dulu aku juga belajar mengenai penyakit umum" jawab Changmin mantap.

"Tidak perlu, karna aku baik-baik saja. Dan mengenai kau akan mengantarku pulang, itu tidak perlu. Aku akan naik kendaraan umum saja untuk mengambil mobilku di butik"

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali" dengus Changmin seraya mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong.

"Ash.. Appo, Hyuuungg~ Aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi" rengek Jaejoong.

Ah sungguh manis. Keduanya terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah menikmati kencan mereka, begitulah kesimpulan orang-orang disekitar mereka. Hanya saja, apa yang orang-orang lihat tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

"Jeongmal? Ah aku tidak sabar Oppa" ucap Ahra seraya bergelayut manja di tangan kekar Yunho.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan" ujar Yunho.

"Temani aku juga untuk perawatan, ne?"

"Kau tinggal hubungi saja aku"

Percakapan kedua sejoli (mianhae T.T) itu terus berlanjut sampai mereka memasuki pintu sebuah Caffe. Ahra yang sejak tadi merangkul mesra lengan Yunho membuat iri beberapa pasang mata yang melihat mereka. Mata tajam Yunho melihat sekeliling ruang Caffe mencari meja kosong untuk ditempatinya bersama Ahra.

"Yunho-ah!" panggil Changmin sedikit keras hingga Yunho menolehkan kepalanya.

Seketika itu juga Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan sedikit dibelakang Changmin sembari sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karena menahan pusing langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar Changmin menyerukan nama yang sangat familiar ditelinganya. Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu dan mengejutkan keduanya. Yunho dan jaejoong sama-sama tidak percaya dengan pemandangan apa yang ada di depannya sekarang. Sangat kebetulan ketika Jaejoong dan Changmin hendak meninggalkan JJ Caffe, Yunho datang bersama Ahra. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Jaejoong melihat tangan Ahra yang tengah menggandeng mesra suaminya. Sementara Ahra tengah menunjukkan senyum liciknya pada Jaejoong.

"Jadi ini istrimu?" tanya Changmin membuat YunJae tersadar dari lamunanya. "Cantik sekali" tambah Changmin.

"A-a itu-"

"Ternyata kau sudah memberikan cincin itu pada istrimu?" Pas di jarinya bukan?" potong Changmin setelah melihat cincin yang Yunho pesan tersemat di jari Ahra.

Tidak, Changmin salah paham.

Sedangkan Yunho?

Oh God! Bahkan dia sendiri bingung akan menjawab apa.

' _Cincin? Istri? Apa maksudnya ini?'_ batin Jaejoong menjerit.

"Kenalkan aku Shim Changmin, teman masa kecil Yunho" kemudian Changmin mengulurkan tangannya pada Ahra.

"Go Ahra" jawab Ahra singkat seraya tersyum dan menbalas jabatan tangan Changmin.

"Ohya, Jae.. Kenalkan, ini Yunho. Teman yang akan aku kenalkan padamu" ujar Changmin.

"Bisakah aku pulang lebih dulu, Hyung? Kepalaku pusing" ujar Jaejoong tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Changmin.

"Tapi-"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi" amit Jaejoong dan berjalan meninggalkan Yunho, Changmin dan Ahra.

"Jae~" panggil Changmin namun Jaejoong tidak menoleh sama sekali. "Ah.. Sepertinya lain kali kita lanjutkan, aku permisi" pamit Changmin seraya menepuk pelan lengan Yunho dan berlari kecil mengejar Jaejoong.

"Oppa gwaenchanna?" tanya Ahra yang khawatir (?) melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho yang sulit ditebak.

"Gwaenchanna" jawab Yunho singkat moodnya benar-benar rusak sekarang.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

"Jae-ah.. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Changmin setelah mengejar dan menahan lengan Jaejoong yang sudah sedikit menjauh dari JJ Caffe. "Waeyo? Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Apa kau mengenal mereka? Ma-maksudku apa kau mengenal Yunho?" dengan cepat otak cerdasnya mampu menebak keadaan yang saat ini terjadi.

"Bisa lepaskan aku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan linangan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipinya.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku" tolak Changmin yang saat ini masih menggenggam lengan Jaejoong.

"Dia suamiku" jawab Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi dingin. "Aku sudah menjawabmu, sekarang lepaskan aku"

Sreeettt~

Dengan kasar Jaejoong menarik tangannya dari genggaman Changmin. Jaejoong berjalan dengan gontai dengan menutupi mulutnya berharap isakkannya tidak mengganggu orang-orang sekitar yang melintas. Sedangkan Changmin hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan kecewan dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Jaejoong.

"Suami? Jadi selama ini?" ucap Changmin entah pada siapa.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

Jaejoong mengendarai mobil pribadinya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Emosinya memuncak, sedari tadi saat dia menaiki taxi menuju butik untuk mengambil mobilnya, airmata Jaejoong tidak henti-hentinya turun dengan bebas. Jaejoong memang mencium aroma perselingkuhan suaminya sejak lama meskipun tidak melihatnya secara langsung, namun Jaejoong mencoba bersabar dan berharap Yunhonya akan berubah. Tapi yang dia lihat tadi benar-benar menyakitkan bahkan Jaejoong tidak tahu harus mengatakan bahwa Yunho itu adalah… Entahlah, berengsek, bajingan atau semacamnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum getir dibalik wajah pucatnya serta airmata yang semakin membanjiri wajahnya. Masih, Jaejoong masih melajukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi memecah keramaian malam kota dan tidak memperdulikan umpatan pengguna jalan lain yang terkejut akibat ulahnya.

Sungguh Jaejoong tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya bahkan dengan keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana dia dapat menenangkan diri.

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? See You The Next Chapter~

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2 Finish ^^

Read & Review, Please

Komentar dan saran dari kalian

Itu bisa menjadi masukan buat nadal

Lanjut?


	4. Chapter 3

**Tittle : I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK**

 **Cast : Yunjae And Other**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance/Family/Angst**

 **Cast bukan milikku**

 **Tapi cerita milikku**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah bangun kau rupanya" suara dingin Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong yang baru saja membuka matanya.

Dirinya dimana? Ruangan serba putih? Rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya Jaejoong tidak mengerti sama sekali. Jaejoong mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan mengabaikan ucapan Yunho. Dia baru saja ingat bahwa semalam dirinya pingsan disebuah apotik. Jaejoong mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk secara perlahan. Oh Tuhan, sebegitu parahnyakah jarak diantara mereka sehingga Yunho enggan untuk membantunya (Pikir Jaejoong).

"Kenapa harus aku yang dihubungi oleh pihak rumah sakit. Kenapa tidak Changmin saja" ujar Yunho lagi masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Yun? Aku tidak mengerti" jawab Jaejoong jujur.

"Berpura-pura bodoh, eoh? Bagus sekali actingmu" sungut Yunho. "Ya, sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Changmin, huh?"

"Apa maksudmu, Yun? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu" tanya Jaejoong dia benar-benar pusing.

"Masih tidak mengerti? Hahaha! Lucu sekali kau, Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yunho dengan tawanya yang mengerikan. "Kau baca ini!" bentak Yunho dan melemparkan Jaejoong dengan selembar kertas yang sudah di remasnya hingga tak berbentuk.

Dengan tangan bergetar dan tertancap jarum infuse, Jaejoong membuka kertas tersebut secara perlahan. Matanya terbelalak membaca isi dari kertas tersebut yang ternyata sebuah keterangan bahwa…..

"Aku hamil?" cicit Jaejoong.

"Sudah jelaskan?" tanya Yunho tajam membuat Jaejoong melihat manik matanya. "Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan namja maupun yeoja jalang di bar-bar. Bermain dengan namja lain padahal kau sudah bersuami. Dan parahnya kau melakukan itu dengan sahabat suamimu sendiri" ucap Yunho tajam.

"Aku tidak seperti yang kau ucapkan, Yun" jawab Jaejoong dengan penuh penekanan pada kata-katanya. "Bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengenal Changmin" bela Jaejoong yang kini sudah berani turun dari ranjangnya untuk menghadapi Yunho.

"Lalu kau sebut dirimu apa dengan hasil pemeriksaan itu yang sudah jelas menyatakan kau hamil, hah?! Sedangkan aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu lagi. Bukankah itu berarti kau telah melakukannya dengan Cha- "

PLAK!

Satu tamparan keras mendarat dengan mulus pada pipi Yunho. Mata Jaejoong memanas, tidak terima dirinya telah direndahkan seperti itu apalagi oleh suaminya sendiri. Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh Yunho, hingga dia berani mengatakan itu pada istrinya sendiri.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Jung Yunho! Lalu kau sendiri menyebut dirimu apa?! Sedangkan kau pergi dengan yeoja jalang itu bahkan kau mengaku-ngaku bahwa dia istrimu" balas Jaejoong. ( _Sebetulnya Jaejoong salah paham mengenai Yunho mengaku bahwa Ahra istrinya, sebab Changmin mengira seperti itu._ _ **Back Chapter 2**_ _)_

"Sudah cukup, Jung. Sudah cukup aku bersabar dengan semua sikapmu selama ini!" lanjut Jaejoong yang kini setitik airmata mulai turun dari mata indahnya. "Ceraikan aku secepatnya" ujar Jaejoong dingin bahkan lebih dingin dari sikap Yunho.

Sudah berakhir.

Jaejoong lelah, lelah dengan semua yang telah dia pertahankan.

"Memang itu yang akan aku lakukan. Aku.. Akan menceraikanmu" jawab Yunho tajam seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap lekat bola mata Jaejoong yang tak kalah tajam menatapnya.

Hanya beberapa detik kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap tajam. Selanjutnya Yunho berjalan menuju pintu ruang rawat Jaejoong dan keluar seraya membanting pintu malang tersebut membuat Jaejoong tersentak dan memejamkan matanya hingga airmata kembali menetes membentuk jejak sungai di pipinya.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

"Joongie Hyung~" dengan tergesah-gesah Junsu masuk kedalam ruang rawat Jaejoong. "Hyung apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Junsu panic dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong tengah menangis dilantai setelah menghubungi Junsu. "Uljima, Hyung.." ucap Junsu berusaha menenangkan dan membiarkan Jaejoong bersandar pada tubuhnya.

"Aku lelah, Su-ie.. Hiks.." lirih Jaejoong dan meremat baju Junsu hingga buku jarinya memutih.

Junsu mengerti. Dari kata-kata yang Jaejoong lontarkan, ini semua pasti ada hubungannya dengan Yunho. Junsu memilih diam untuk kali ini. Dia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong semakin terpuruk jika dirinya terlalu 'banyak bertanya'.

"Menangislah jika itu membuat dirimu merasa tenang, Hyung" ujar Junsu mengusap helaian rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Jaejoong tidak tahu lagi harus menangis pada siapa. Dirinya tidak memiliki siapa-siapa, orang tua? Entahlah. Bahkan Jaejoong tak pernah mengenal siapa orang tuanya sebab dirinya dibesarkan disebuah panti asuhan. Kini hanya ada Junsu yang menjadi tempat bersandarnya setelah Yunho pergi meninggalkannya. Benar-benar meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

" _Aku tahu perasaanmu padanya, kau menyukainya kan?" ujar Junsu sedangkan Changmin hanya diam sambil memutar-mutar cangkir kopinya._

"…"

" _Aku tahu kau merasa kecewa karna ternyata Joongie Hyung adalah istri dari sahabatmu sendiri" Junsu terus berbicara meskipun Changmin tak menjawabnya. "Apa setelah ini kau akan meninggalkan Joongie Hyung seperti yang Yunho Hyung lakukan padanya?" lanjut Junsu._

' _ **Kumohon dengarkan kata hatimu, Hyung'**_ _batin Junsu kemudian seraya matanya menatap wajah Changmin yang sedari tadi menunduk._

 _Tangan Changmin tak henti-hentinya menatap dan memutar-mutar cangkir kopinya seolah benda itu lebih menarik dari lingkungan sekitarnya, dia terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah mengetahui semuanya. Perlahan Changmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Junsu dengan tatapan sendu disertai senyuman menyedihkan._

" _Aku akan…."_

 **.**

Changmin mengingat sepotong percakapannya dengan Junsu di kantin rumah sakit sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Di genggamnya dengan lembut tangan Jaejoong yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya dengan damai. Changmin yakin dengan keputusannya. Changmin bertekat akan meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Yunho dan akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan pernikahan sahabatnya, meskipun dalam hati kecilnya Changmin ingin sekali bisa masuk dalam kehidupan Jaejoong seutuhnya.

"Mianhae, aku telah membiarkan perasaan ini tumbuh" gumam Changmin dengan sunggingan mirisnya.

"Mmhh.." lenguh Jaejoong ketika baru saja kembali dari mimpi singkatnya.

"Jae?" panggil Changmin dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Jaejoong membuka sedikit demi sedikit matanya yang belum terbiasa dengan cahaya terang dari ruang rawatnya. Mata Jaejoong sedikit menyipit ketika melihat Changmin sudah berada disampingnya.

"Yunh..?" what? Dengar baru saja Jaejoong menyebutkan sebuah nama pendek membuat Changmin makin tersenyum miris.

"Ini aku, Jae. Changmin.." tutur Changmin mengusap pelan kepala Jaejoong. _'Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih memikirkan orang yang telah menyakitimu'_ lanjut batin Changmin.

"Changmin Hyung?" segera Jaejoong menyadarkan dirinya dan berusaha mengubah posisinya.

"Tidak perlu, Jae" cegah Changmin.

"Ah.. Mianhae, Hyung" ujar Jaejoong entah mengapa.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Justru seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf padamu, karna aku.. Kau dan Yunho-"

"Kumohon jangan katakan apapun mengenai dia" potong Jaejoong.

Saat itu juga Changmin melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong. Dia tahu, akan sulit jika dia memaksakan dirinya untuk masuk dalam kehidupan Jaejoong, atau bahkan tidak mungkin bisa.

 **.**

" _Ah tapi aku pasti akan mengatakan perasaanku padanya" ucap Changmin_

" _Jangan terlalu percaya diri, belum tentu dia menerimamu" ledek Jaejoong._

 **.**

Sepotong percakapannya dengan Jaejoong terlintas begitu saja dipikiran Changmin. Entahlah, Changmin tidak tahu apakah Jaejoong menyadari perasaannya selama ini atau tidak sama sekali. Apakah candaan Jaejoong itu merupakan suatu pertanda atau bahkan sebuah jawaban bahwa dirinya memang tidak akan bisa mendapatkan hatinya.

"Junsu sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku" ujar Changmin memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu semuanya, Hyung?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Ne, dan aku merasa terlibat dalam masalah ini jadi… Aku akan mencoba untuk membantu mengembalikan hubunganmu dengan Yunho seperti semula, sebisaku" tidak, sebenarnya bukan ini yang Changmin ingin lakukan.

Sebenarnya ada perasaan senang ketika Junsu mengatakan Jaejoong akan berpisah dengan Yunho. Tapi, melihat kondisi Jaejoong yang tengah mengandung dan kondisi kesalahpahaman ini akan berdampak langsung pada calon bayi mereka. Dan Changmin tidak sampai hati jika hal buruk mempengaruhi calon bayi tersebut. Kalau saja perpisahan itu benar-benar terjadi, mungkin akan terasa sulit pula bagi Changmin untuk mencoba masuk dalam kehidupan Jaejoong dan menggantikan posisi Yunho disisinya. Tapi apakah itu akan berhasil? Changmin ragu, dia tidak ingin kecewa untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya, Hyung" ucap Jaejoong dan membuat Changmin menatap matanya. "Sudah aku putuskan.." terlihat Jaejoong tengah mengambil nafas cukup panjang seraya sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya mencegah airmata yang sudah menggenang. "Aku akan berpisah dengannya" lanjut Jaejoong.

Tidak, sebenar jauh didalam hatinya Jaejoong tidak menginginkan ini terjadi. Dia masih mencintai Yunho. Tapi fisik, pikiran dan hatinya sudah lelah menghadapi Yunho, Jaejoong menyerah. Persetan dengan rasa cinta, entah apa yang membuatnya masih mempertahankan rasa cinta pada Yunho padahal berkali-kali suaminya itu sudah menyakitinya.

"Pikirkanlah lagi, Jae. Bagaimana dengan calon bayi kalian?" bohong, bukan ini yang ingin Changmin katakan.

"Sudah aku pikirkan matang-matang, Hyung. Aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam lagi, dan aku tidak ingin anakku kelak merasakan hal yang sama" setitik airmata akhirnya jatuh juga.

Biarlah dia memendam perasaan cintanya pada Yunho yang masih tertaut dengan erat dihatinya, hingga pada akhirnya menguap seiring berjalannya waktu (Pikir Jaejoong). Tidak tega, Changmin merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong dengan lembut membiarkan Jaejoong menangis dalam pelukannya. Dan tanpa sadar Jaejoong meremas stelan jas putih yang Changmin kenakan hal itu membuat Changmin sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya meskipun Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

Setelah sehari sebelumnya Jaejoong menjalani perawatan, akhirnya Jaejoong diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Sekarang disinilah Jaejoong, didalam kamarnya bersama Yunho. Jaejoong pulang? Tentu saja tidak. Tidak jauh darinya, Changmin tengah menutup sleting sebuah koper besar. Sudah Jaejoong putuskan dia akan angkat kaki dari rumah yang sudah menciptakan kenangan indah serta kenangan pahit belakangan ini. Sedangkan Jaejoong kini hanya diam terduduk ditepian ranjang memegang sebuah map berisikan berkas perceraian yang dia ambil dari atas meja nakas.

"Jae?" panggil Changmin yang langsung menyadarkan Jaejoong.

Dengan cepat dan berat hati bahkan sangat-sangat berat, Jaejoong menandatangani berkas tersebut dan kembali menaruhnya di atas meja nakas. Yunho benar-benar melakukannya, menginginkan perceraian mereka terjadi. Jaejoong menyentuh perutnya dengan lembut. Menginjak 10 minggu, itulah usia kandungannya. Hal itu baru diketahui setelah sebelumnya Changmin melakukan pemeriksaan pada Jaejoong. Yang itu berarti Jaejoong sudah berbadan dua sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Changmin dan Yunho tidak mengetahui hal ini. Changmin memilih diam memperhatikan serta membiarkan Jaejoong larut dalam pikirannya dan tidak berniat untuk mengusiknya.

"Kita pergi sekarang, Hyung" ujar Jaejoong seraya berdiri.

"Kemari biar kubantu" ucap Changmin yang perlahan mulai berani menggandengan tangan Jaejoong.

Keduanya pun turun dari lantai bersamaan. Dibawah sana, terlihat sudah ada Yunho yang entah sejak kapan berdiri tak jauh dari sebuah sofa besar ruang keluarga. Changmin dan Jaejoong berusaha untuk mengabaikan Yunho seraya Changmin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Jaejoong. Yunho bukan tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, sejujurnya dia merasa gerah. Jelas saja, karna Yunho masih mencintai Jaejoong yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan istrinya, namun rasa itu kalah dengan egonya yang jauh lebih besar (sekarang).

"Sudah mulai terang-terangan didepanku, eoh?" celetuk Yunho namun tidak mendapat respon apapun dari keduanya. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata namja manis yang kau ceritakan padaku melalui pesan singkat beberapa waktu lalu adalah namja jalang itu. Hn.. Menyedihkan sekali" lanjut Yunho.

BUGH!

Secara tiba-tiba Changmin melayangkan bogem mentah pada Yunho hingga membuatnya tersungkur secara tidak elit diatas sofa. Jaejoong yang melihat reaksi tiba-tiba dari Changmin hanya disa terdiam membelalakan matanya serta menutupi mulutnya yang separuh menganga dengan telapak tangannya.

Sreeettt~

Changmin menarik kerah kemeja putih yang Yunho kenakan dengan kasar hingga membuat bagian tubuh atas Yunho terangkat. Dapat dilihat jelas dengan mata kepala Changmin, kini sudut bibir Yunho memerah dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah akibat kerasnya pukulan.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Jung! Jika aku mau, aku akan benar-benar merebut Jaejoong darimu. Camkan itu!" kata-kata Changmin (jika aku mau) mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah (jika aku bisa).

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Changmin melepaskan cengramannya dan membuat Yunho kembali terhempas diatas sofa. Changmin kembali menyambar koper yang sempat dijatuhkannya dan menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk keluar dari kediaman sahabat bodohnya itu.

"Haaahh (tawa).. Bodoh" guman Yunho dengan sedikit tawa hambar seraya mengubah posisinya dengan benar. "Aahh.." disekanya darah dari sudut bibirnya namun sedetik kemudian Yunho terdiam.

Yunho benci dengan perasaannya saat ini, dia tidak ingin 'Jaejoong'nya pergi. Namun egonya berkata lain. Yunho bangkit dan berjalan menuju lantai dua kamarnya. Dapat dilihat lemarinya yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan pakaian Jaejoong yang sudah bersih dari sana, serta posisi map diatas meja nakas itu telah berubah. Yunho mengambil map tersebut dan membukanya. Yunho menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil. Tidak, Yunho bukan senang melainkan dia kesal dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menandatanganinya?" tanya Jaejoong entah pada siapa. "Brengsek!"

PRANG!

Yunho mengumpat dan dengan kalap dia membanting lampu tidur dimeja nakasnya. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Menyesalkah? Atau bahkan kekesalanmu semakin memuncak? Entahlah, hanya Yunho dan Tuhan yang tahu isi hatinya kemarin, hari ini atau bahkan dikemudian hari. Sedangkan orang lain? Hanya bisa menduga-duga atau malah tidak peduli.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan baik Changmin maupun Jaejoong tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Terlihat dengan jelas dari raut wajah Changmin, tatapan matanya tajam menatap lurus kedepan disertai rahang yang terlihat mengeras sangat jelas dia tengah menahan amarah. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam dengan tatapan datar menghadap pada kaca disebelahnya.

"Hyung~" panggil Jaejoong pelan.

"Hm?" sahut Changmin.

"Apa yang kalian katakan itu benar?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian.

Ckkkiiiiitttt~

Mendadak Changmin menghentikan laju mobilnya hingga membuat tubuh mereka sedikit terlempar kedepan. Changmin tahu kemana arah perbincangan Jaejoong akan tertuju. Changmin terdiam menatap stir mobilnya seraya menarik nafas dalam. Diliriknya Jaejoong yang kini menatapnya.

"Ya, itu benar. Memang bukan saatnya aku menyampaikan ini padamu. Tapi… Sudah lama aku merasakannya, Jae" ujar Changmin.

Jaejoong terdiam dan menunduk. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa selanjutnya pada Changmin. Selama ini Jaejoong hanya menganggap Changmin sebagai seorang kakak baginya. Tidak ada sedikitpun perasaan lebih yang tumbuh untuk Changmin. Jahat memang, tapi akan lebih jahat lagi jika dia membohongi perasaannya pada Changmin.

"Hyung.. Aku-"

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang" potong Changmin seraya meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir Jaejoong yang mengatup. "Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk memikirkannya. Tapi jika boleh, bisakah aku menjadi bagian dari hidupmu?" tanya Changmin kemudian membuat Jaejoong terdiam seribu bahasa.

Changmin menurunkan jari telunjuknya seraya perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong yang masih terdiam menatapnya. Perlahan pula Changmin membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin sempit, hingga bibirnya sedikit lagi menyentuh bibir milik Jaejoong yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja.

"H-hyung.." ucap Jaejoong seraya menahan pundak Changmin.

"Ah.. Mianhae" jawab Changmin kikuk dan menjauhkan tubuhnya. "Kita.. Kita lanjutkan perjalannya" ucap Changmin dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Jaejoong.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

Sejak kepergian Changmin dan Jaejoong tadi, Yunho masih terdiam didalam kamarnya yang sedikit berantakan seraya memikirkan apa yang pernah dikatakan Yoochun saat mereka terakhir kali bertemu di Mirotic Bar. Memang dia tidak begitu ingat semua ucapan Yoochun saat itu, tapi dia ingat dengan jelas ketika Yoochun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat otaknya berpikir keras sekarang.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Yoochun?" gumamnya sendiri. "Jika aku yang bermasalah, itu artinya tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa jika aku menikah dengan Ahra" lanjutnya lagi.

Entahlah, saat ini Yunho hanya ingin menjernihkan pikirannya sejenak. Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Terserah, dia tidak peduli meskipun keadaan kamarnya berantakan.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

"Gomawo, Hyung" ucap Jaejoong tekita keduanya selesai merapikan beberapa barang.

Seperti yang bisa dilihat sekarang, Jaejoong memilih untuk menempati sebuah apartemen setelah angkat kaki dari rumahnya bersama Yunho (dulu). Anggap saja dulu. Padahal sebelumnya Changmin sudah menawarkan pada Jaejoong untuk tinggal bersamanya, namun Jaejoong menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin lebih merepotkan Changmin.

"Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan kau bisa menghubungiku" ujar Changmin dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Jaejoong. "Geurae.. Waktunya aku untuk kembali kerumah sakit, tidak apa kan jika kutinggalkan?"

"Gwaenchanna.. Hati-hati, Hyung" jawab Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa" ucap Changmin seraya sedikit mengacak rambut Jaejoong dan berlari kecil meninggalkan apartemen Jaejoong.

"Mianhae, Hyung"

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

Hari semakin gelap, Jaejoong hanya menghabiskan waktunya menatap senja diatas balkon apartemen barunya. Cukup dingin udara saat itu, Jaejoong mengeratkan jaket yang tengah digunakan berharap dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya. Jaejoong menyentuh perutnya yang tertutupi oleh jaket tebalnya. Perasaannya menghangat ketika mengingat ada kehidupan baru yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya. Inilah yang membuat Jaejoong menguatkan dirinya dari keterpurukan. Jaejoong memang menyesali perbuatannya beberapa jam lalu yang telah menandatangani berkas perceraiannya dengan Yunho. Tapi sekali lagi, Jaejoong juga memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya yang terus tersakiti oleh perbuatan Yunho, Jaejoong tidak ingin itu terjadi juga pada anak 'mereka' kelak. Tunggu, anak mereka? Begitulah yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong, namun tidak begitu dengan Yunho. Justru Yunho mengira janin yang berkembang pada tubuh Jaejoong adalah hasil perselingkuhan dengan Changmin.

Jaejoong juga menyesali, mengapa Tuhan baru menitipkan dan memberi kepercayaan pada Jaejoong dalam keadaan rumah tangga yang seperti ini. Titipan? Ya, karna semua akan kembali pada Tuhan jika sudah saatnya. Tidak, Jaejoong tidak menyalahkan Tuhan, Jaejoong percaya ini sudah digariskan jauh sebelum Jaejoong lahir kedunia. Dia hanya bisa berharap dan berharap kehidupan yang akan dijalaninya akan lebih mudah bersama anaknya kelak. Karna Jaejoong tahu, manusia bagai boneka yang tengah memainkan perannya masing-masing di dunia ini.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

 **5 Mounth Later**

 **.**

Sejak pagi Yunho sudah disibukkan dengan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk dimeja kerjanya belakangan ini, sehingga saat itu Yunho terpaksa menyerahkan kasus perceraiannya dengan Jaejoong pada tangan kanannya. 5 bulan sudah berlalu dan itu artinya Yunho dan Jaejoong telah resmi bercerai. Wajah tenang seperti biasanya Yunho tunjukkan di kantornya meskipun dia sering mendengar beberapa karyawan di sekelilingnya tengah membicarakan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Masa bodoh, seperti biasa. Yunho tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Ahra? Lalu bagaimana dengan yeoja itu? Bahkan sampai saat ini Yunho belum meresmikan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih pada sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Yunho masih ragu dengan keputusannya yang akan menikahi Ahra. Sebab, ucapan Yoochun terus terngiang dikapalanya, hingga membuatnya enggan untuk memeriksakan diri. Dia takut jika hasil pemeriksaan benar menyatakan bahwa dirinyalah yang bermasalah. Siapa sangka Yunho yang ditakuti oleh banyak orang ternyata bisa takut dengan kenyataan yang belum jelas kebenarannya.

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu ruangan terbuka perlahan menampakkan seorang yeoja yang merupakan sekretaris Yunho. Yunho tidak menoleh sama sekali ketika sekretaris itu mendekati meja kerjanya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, Sajangnim" ucap sekretaris itu.

"Biarkan dia masuk" jawab Yunho dingin.

"Baik, aku permisi" jawab sekretarisnya dan melenggang pergi.

"Haahhh.. Mengganggu waktuku saja" gumam Yunho.

Cklek~

Mendengar pintu ruang kerjanya kembali terbuka dengan perlahan, Yunho segera menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dari pintu yang terbuka itu menampakkan seoseorang yang membuat Yunho mendesah malas ketika melihatnya, sungguh tidak di duga.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Jung" sapa orang tersebut.

Siapa orang itu? See You The Next Chapter~

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3 Finish ^^

Read & Review, Please

Komentar dan saran dari kalian

Itu bisa menjadi masukan buat nadal

Lanjut?


	5. Chapter 4

**Tittle : I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK**

 **Cast : Yunjae And Other**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance/Family/Angst**

 **Cast bukan milikku**

 **Tapi cerita milikku**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lama tidak bertemu, Jung" sapa orang tersebut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Shim Changmin?" tanya Yunho datar.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindar dariku, hm?" tanya Changmin dan mendekati meja kerja Yunho. "Kenapa? Kau takut?" tanya Changmin lagi dan kini menumpukkan kedua tangan kekarnya dimeja Yunho. "Kau takut aku mengatakan sebuah kenyataan yang tidak siap untuk kau dengar?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Kenyataan hubunganmu dengannya? Heehh.. Itu tidak penting bagiku" jawab Yunho santai dan bersandar pada kepala kursi kebesarannya.

"Apa setelah yang kau dengarkan ini tidak penting bagimu?" tanya Changmin tajam namun Yunho masih memandanganya dengan tatapan tak suka. "Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali saja, Jung" kini Changmin terlihat tengah mengambil nafas cukup dalam. "Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Jaejoong. Saat kau menceraikannya, usia kandungan Jaejoong memasuki minggu ke 10, dan itu artinya.. Aku mengenal dia dalam keadaan telah hamil. Dan yang kau sebut namja jalang itu adalah namja yang masih memikirkanmu sampai sebelum dia koma!" bentak Changmin di akhir kata-katanya.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Yunho. _'Sebelum kami bercerai usia kandungan Jaejoong memasuki minggu ke 10? Dan artinya Changmin belum kembali dari Inggris. Changmin tidak akan membohongiku kan?'_ lanjut batin Yunho.

 **.**

" _Yunh! Kum..mohonn.. Hent..tikaaannnn.. Aaarggh!" teriak Jaejoong yang saat itu dalam kungkungan tubuhnya._ **(Back Chapter 1)**

 **.**

Yunho mengingat sesuatu, dia baru menyadari bahwa sesuatu telah dia lakukan pada Jaejoong, hingga di pagi hari mendapati Jaejoong yang saat itu masih menjadi istrinya telah dalam keadaan kacau tanpa busana sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku sudah muak denganmu yang selalu menghindariku ketika aku akan menjelaskan ini padamu, Jung" ujar Changmin menyadarkan lamunan Yunho, kemudian Changmin melempar sebuah falshdisk pada Yunho. " _ **Eklampsia..**_ Meskipun kau menyesalinya, itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Aku pergi" lanjut Changmin yang langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan Yunho begitu saja.

Yunho terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Otaknya masih mencoba untuk mencerna setiap kata-kata Changmin. Yunho berharap semua yang dikatakan Changmin adalah sebuah kebohongan. seperti yang disebutkan sebelumnya, Yunho memang ditakuti tapi dia juga manusia yang memiliki kelemahan, yaitu takut akan kenyataan.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

"Kumohon sadarlah.." ucap Changmin membelai lembut helaian rambut Jaejoong. "Aku yakin kau namja yang kuat. Demi putramu, Jae. Kau tahu? Aku telah bertemu dengan Yunho dan menjelaskan semuanya. Kuharap, aku bisa membawanya kembali padamu" lanjut Changmin lagi dengan wajah sendunya.

Changmin bilang putra? Ya, Jaejoong telah melahirkan bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki melalui operasi cecar dengan usia kandungan yang menginjak 30 minggu atau bisa dibilang kelahiran bayi tersebut adalah kelahiran secara premature. Hal ini terjadi akibat **Eklampsia** yang dialami Jaejoong. **Eklampsia** atau keracunan kehamilan yang secara medis adalah suatu kondisi yang berbahaya bagi sang ibu yang bisa saja merenggut nyawanya sebelum atau pasca melahirkan. Hingga sang ibu terpaksa untuk melahirkan sebelum waktunya guna melakukan upaya penyelamatan bagi keduanya. **Eklampsia** ini sendiri ditandai dengan kejang, gagal ginjal dan koma sebelum atau sesudah operasi. Dan itu dialami oleh Jaejoong dengan merasakan nyeri pada perutnya beberapa minggu sebelum melahirkan. Meski waktu kelahiran putranya sudah dapat dikatakan cukup, namun bayi tersebut hanya memiliki 2.200 gram saja atau bisa dikatakan berat bayi tersebut masih kurang dari kata normal. (loh jadi belajar, lebih jelas? Baca gugel)

"Kumohon sadarlah.. Kasihan Moonbin, dia membutuhkanmu. Bahkan kau belum menyematkan marga padanya, Jae" racau Changmin. Dan seperti biasa tidak pernah mendapatkan respon dari Jaejoong selama hampir 1 bulan ini. **Hampir 1 bulan**.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

" _Coba lihat, Changmin Ahjusshi mengatakan kalau kau berjenis kelamin namja"_ pekik seorang namja dengan perut besarnya yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong tengah menunjukkan sebuah foto hasil USG dalam sebuah video di detik ke 02.06 dalam laptop milik Yunho.

Yunho terus tersenyum, ini sudah video ke 4 yang dia putar dari flashdisk yang Changmin lemparkan padanya setelah sebelumnya dia melihat 3 video berdurasi pendek sekitar 5 sampai 6 menit. Jaejoong memang sengaja membuat video perjalanan kehamilannya secara diam-diam sampai Changmin memergokinya dan mau tidak mau Jaejoong menunjukkan video tersebut karna Changmin memaksanya. Dan saat kondisi Jaejoong memburuklah Changmin mengambil video-video tersebut tanpa seizin Jaejoong untuk sengaja dia berikan pada Yunho.

" _Usiamu saat ini adalah 6 bulan 3 hari. Ah Umma jadi tidak sabar ingin segera melihat wajahmu. Apakah kau akan lebih mirip denganku atau dengan Appamu? Atau kau akan menjadi perpaduan wajah kami?"_ ujar Jaejoong lagi dengan wajah yang terlihat tanpa beban. _"Aigooo.."_ gumam Jaejoong pelan dan memegang lembut perutnya. _"Kau menendangku, eoh?"_ Tanya Jaejoong yang sudah jelas pada calon bayinya. " _Ssshhhh.. Aaahhh.. Appo…"_ Saat mendengar dan melihat rintihan Jaejoong dalam video tersebut, Yunho secara reflex langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

Mata Yunho melebar memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tengah berusaha untuk bangkit dari duduknya dengan susah payah disertai wajah yang menahan kesakitan. Yunho terlihat berpikir dengan keras apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong dalam video tersebut.

BRUK!

"Jae?!" Yunho terkejut ketika melihat Jaejoong limbung dan terjatuh.

Entah Jaejoong pingsan atau apa, pada awalnya Yunho tidak mengetahui. Sebab saat terjatuh, bagian tubuh atas Jaejoong tidak terekam dalam video. Hingga menit 07.06 video itu berputar, Jaejoong tidak juga menggerakkan kakinya. Yunho baru sadar saat itu bahwa Jaejoong pingsan. Yunho mempercepat rekaman tersebut hingga melewati menit 38.51 namun tetap tidak ada yang berubah dalam rekaman tersbut, hingga beberapa detik kemudian Yunho mendengar suara pekikan dalam video tersebut yang diketahui itu adalah suara Changmin. Video itupun berakhir pada menit 39.05. Dan itu merupakan video terakhir dalam flashdisk tersebut. Karna sejak sampai video terakhir dibuat, kondisi Jaejoong menurun dan tidak ada lagi rekaman perjalan kehamilan milik seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho terdiam, airmatanya tiba-tiba saja turun. Katakan dia bodoh. Kini dia hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Yunho meremas rambutnya dengan kasar disertai dengan ekspresi wajah yang tertekan. Mata serta pipinya kini telah basah, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Yunho kembali menangis, menangisi kebodohannya yang sudah di ambang batas.

"Mianhae, Boo.." gumam Yunho disela-sela tangisannya.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

Wajah dan mata sembab itu hanya bisa memperhatikan sosok yang kini tengah terbaring lemah dari balik kaca ruangan. Dirinya masih merasa malu untuk menemui sosok itu meski dia tahu sosok tersebut tidak akan menyadari kehadirannya. Yunho menyentuh kaca ruangan tersebut tepat pada titik dimana wajah Jaejoong yang sebagian tertutup dengan masker oxygen terpampang jelas. Yunho membelai lembut kaca tersebut seolah dirinya dapat menyentuh wajah Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum kecut seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya senang mengetahui buah hati yang (dulu) di idamkan sekian lama bersama Jaejoong telah lahir kedunia, bahkan Yunho sempat menyentuh kulit putih bersihnya. Namun seketika kebahagiaan Yunho runtuh melihat kondisi Jaejoong saat ini.

"Sudah hampir 1 bulan ini kondisinya terus menurun" tutur Changmin yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Yunho. "Masuklah dan temui dia" ujarnya lagi.

"Aku masih malu untuk berhadapan dengannya" ujar Yunho. "Aku.. Aku merasa tidak berguna" gumamnya pelan yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Changmin.

"Benar, kau memang tidak berguna, Jung" jwab Changmin dengan nada dinginnya.

"Apa aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya, Changmin-ah?" tanya Yunho pelan.

"Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Yun. Tapi berusahalah sebisamu" jawab Changmin.

Meskipun sangat kesal dengan Yunho. Tapi Changmin mampu mengendalikan emosinya. Jika dia mau, dia pasti sudah membunuh namja yang dinilainya bodoh sekaligus brengsek saat ini juga.

"Kumohon temuilah dia, berilah dorongan agar dia mau kembali membuka matanya" ujar Changmin lagi.

Perlahan Yunho melirik kearah Changmin yang menganggukkan kepalanya pelan memberi isyarat agar Yunho yakin untuk menemui Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum kecil, sungguh dia sangat berterimakasi pada Changmin yang hingga sampai detik ini tidak meninggalkan Jaejoong seperti dirinya dan masih mau untuk menyatukan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong meski dalam kondisi seperti ini.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

"Jae.. Ini aku.." ujar Yunho dengan airmata yang kembali membanjiri pipinya disertai dengan isakan yang tertahan. "Ireonna.. Ireonnabwa.." gumam Yunho lagi seraya menciumi punggung tangan Jaejoong. "Mianhae, selama ini aku tidak ada di sisimu.. Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini.. Hiks.. Kumohon sadarlah.."

Kini Yunho menangis meraung-raung didalam ruang rawat Jaejoong. Tak henti-hentinya tangan pucat itu di ciumnya dan ditempelkan pada pipinya yang basah. Yunho menyesalinya, sangat menyesali dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Yunho membelai surai lembut Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Sungguh, dia masih takut. Takut ketika Jaejoong membuka mata dan akan benci melihatnya atau bahkan kehilangan Jaejoong. Sungguh Yunho tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Changmin hanya bisa menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong dari luar ruangan. Matanya kini mulai berembun, kemudian Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya mencegah butiran airmata itu terjun bebas dari matanya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya sakit melihat Yunho yang kini telah kembali pada Jaejoong. Tapi dia juga cukup tahu diri, sebab dia tidak pernah bisa memasuki hati namja yang selama ini dia jaga. Tidak ingin terlalu lama memandang romansa yang menyakitkan bagi dirinya, Changmin memilih meninggalkan ruangan Jaejoong untuk membiarkan Yunho menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jaejoong.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Oppa?!" teriak Ahra.

Setelah menemui Jaejoong, Yunho memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Ahra guna mengahiri hubungan mereka hingga membuat yeoja malang tersebut menangis keras. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang disekitar mereka yang terlihat berbisik. Yunho memang sengaja mengajak Ahra untuk bertemu dicaffe biasa, keputusannya sudah bulat. Dia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Hey, tunggu dulu.. bukankah dulu Ahra pernah mengatakan sesuatu? Sekarang benar-benar terjadi bukan? Sampai Jaejoong memberikan keturunan dan hubungan terlarang mereka akan berakhir.

 **.**

" _Butuh waktu sampai kapan kau akan menikahiku, Oppa? Sampai istri 'bodoh'mu itu bisa memberikanmu keturunan begitu?"_ __ **(Back Chapter 1)**

 **.**

"Kau selalu mengatakan bahwa nanti kau akan menikahiku! Apa bukti dari ucapanmu itu?! Kenapa namja itu tidak mati saja dengan anak yang dilahirkannya?!"

PLAK!

Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho memukul seorang yeoja membuat semakin banyak pasang mata yang tertuju pada mereka berdua, itu memang tidak seharusnya seorang namja lakukan. Tapi apa yang dikatakan yeoja itu membuat Yunho geram dan tiba-tiba menjadi ringan tangan.

"Jaga ucapanmu itu, Ahra-ah" jawab Yunho dingin.

"Kau memukulku?" tanya Ahra yang terheran-heran dengan sikap Yunho seraya memegangi pipinya teng terasa panas.

"Mianhae, tapi kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini. Dan.. Maafkan aku yang telah memukulmu" ujar Yunho pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan yeoja malang yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Jangan pandang aku seperti itu!" teriak Ahra entah pada siapa.

Yunho lebih memilih memejamkan matanya meninggalkan Ahra yang menangis. Dia juga merasa bersalah pada yeoja itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itu harus dia lakukan demi anak dan mantan istri yang telah disakitinya.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

Yunho terus melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat kembali menuju rumah sakit setelah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ahra. Pikiran Yunho terus melayang akan kondisi kedua orang yang masih dicintainya. Mata sayu Yunho kembali terlihat berembun ketika dirinya mengingat betapa buruknya perlakukannya pada Jaejoong selama ini. Perasaan bersalah terus menghantuinya hingga membuat dirinya merasa tidak tenang. Pikirannya terus berkecamuk, berantakan. Itulah yang dirasanya saat ini. Entahlah dia harus berbuat apa sekarang.

TIIIIIIIINNNNN TIIIIINNNNNN TIIIIIIIIIINNNNNINNNNN

Suara klakson seketika menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya. Yunho berusaha membanting stir mobilnya yang melaju berlawanan arah. Tapi sudah terlambat…..

BRRRRAAAAAAKKKKKKK

Naas, mobil Yunho berguling beberapa kali hingga berhenti dengan posisi terbalik. Situasi mendadak genting. Dapat dilihat beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar kejadian langsung berupaya melakukan penyelamatan pada korban kecelakaan termasuk dengan Yunho.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

Sebuah ranjang yang dibaru saja dikeluarkan dari dalam ambulance didorong menuju ruang AED (Accident and Emergency Departement) membawa seorang Jung Yunho yang telah berlumuran darah. Yunho masih memiliki kesadarannya, matanya terbuka sayu tapi dia tak dapat merasakan anggota tubuhnya. Mata itu terlihat seperti sedang menerawang yang tanpa disadari oleh orang-orang yang membawanya.

' _Biarkanlah aku menukar nyawaku, Tuhan. Asalkan Jaejoong dapat kembali membuka matanya'_

Batin Yunho berkata dengan bayangan wajah Jaejoong yang masih terpejam tak berdaya terus mengisi otaknya. Setelah itu mata Yunho perlahan terpejam disertai dengan kesadaran yang berangsur hilang bersama tubuhnya yang dibawa kedalam ruang operasi.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

 **Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.**

 **Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri berhadapan ditengah sebuah padang ilalang yang menjulang tinggi. Dengan pakaian berbeda hitam dan putih keduanya terlihat saling memandang satu sama lain, dari tatapan mata keduanya terlihat bagaikan sebuah kerinduan yang sudah lama menghilang. Jaejoong yang berpakaian serba putih berusaha mendekat dan menyentuh pipi Yunho yang berpakaian serba hitam.**

" **Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hm?" ucap Jaejoong lembut seraya menyentuh pipi Yunho.**

 **Bukannya menjawab, Yunho justru menikmati sentuhan halus itu dengan mata terpejam dan sudut bibir yang membentuk senyuman kecil. Tidak lupa dengan tangannya yang ikut menyentuh permukaan kulit tangan yang tengah menyentuh pipinya.**

" **Tidak seharusnya kau berada disini" ucap Jaejoong lagi dan menyadarkan keterbuaian Yunho.**

" **Aku merindukanmu" jawabnya seraya membuka matanya.**

" **Aku juga merindukanmu"**

" **Bisakah kita seperti ini terus?"**

" **Kembalilah.." ucap Jaejoong dan menarik tangannya dengan halus dari pipi Yunho.**

' **Kembalilah' kata itu sukses membuat mata Yunho memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kelu. Matanya memandang Jaejoong seolah menuntut penjelasan atas ucapannya.**

" **Ku bilang, kembalilah.. Dia (anak mereka) membutuhkanmu" lanjut Jaejoong.**

" **Bisakah aku membawamu kembali bersama ku?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh.**

" **Aku selalu bersamamu" tangan Jaejoong terjulur. "Disini" tambahnya seraya menyentuh dada Yunho.**

" **Tapi aku ingin disini bersamamu" jawab Yunho dan menggenggam tangan yang ada di dadanya.**

" **Belum saatnya" Jaejoong kembali menarik tangannya dengan halus. "Aku akan terus disini" dihirupnya udara dan membuat kalimatnya menggantung beberapa saat. "Menunggu kalian hingga saatnya tiba" lanjutnya seraya menyunggingkan senyum manis yang lama tak dilihat oleh Yunho.**

 **Perlahan kaki putih tanpa alas itu berjalan mundur menjauhi Yunho. Badannya berbalik perlahan membelakangi namja yang kini mematung menatapnya, kakinya melangkah mantap hingga menimbulkan jarak yang perlahan tapi pasti semakin jauh.**

" **Kumohon tinggal-lah bersamaku! Kembali-lah bersamaku!" ucap Yunho dengan sedikit berteriak berharap Jaejoong mendengarnya.**

 **BRUK!**

 **Yunho tiba-tiba saja terjatuh ketika hendak melangkahkan kakinya berusaha untuk mengejar Jaejoong, dilihatnya kaki telanjangnya terikat seutas tali yang entah sejak kapan dan tanpa disadarinya sudah bertengger di kakinya. Sekali lagi, dilihatnya dimana arah Jaejoong berjalan. But, nihil kemana Jaejoong pergi? Tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan disana… Hanya tersisa dirinya yang jatuh terduduk di tengah padang ilalang. Lagi dia melihat kakinya yang tadi terjerat oleh seutas tali, lagi-lagi mata sipitnya dibuat terbuka lebar, tali itupun telah menghilang. Perlahan dia bangkit dari terjatuhnya. Mata kecilnya melihat kesekelilingnya, tidak ada siapapun, dia sendirian. Mulutnya terbuka seperti hendak berteriak namun tiba-tiba suaranya menghilang. Sekuat tenaga dia terus berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya hingga terlihat urat-urat halus di sekitar lehernya. Airmatanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa ada yang memerintah. Sendiri, lagi. Itulah kira-kita yang dia rasakan untuk kedua kalinya.**

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

"Dia sudah pergi.. maafkan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya" sesal seorang dokter muda dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Ucapan itu sontak membuat terkejut beberapa orang yang tengah menunggu dengan cemas sebelumnya, tubuh mereka runtuh seketika bagai manusia yang kehilangan nyawanya. Sama seperti orang yang ada dihadapannya kini yang benar-benar kehilangan nyawanya.

Siapa? Kenapa? See You The Next Chapter~

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4 Finish ^^

Read & Review, Please

Komentar dan saran dari kalian

Itu bisa menjadi masukan buat nadal

Lanjut?


	6. Chapter 5 End

**Tittle : I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK**

 **Cast : Yunjae And Other**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance/Family/Angst**

 **Cast bukan milikku**

 **Tapi cerita milikku**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yunho merasa sudah sangat lama terombang-ambing tidak tentu arah. Kaki telanjang tanpa alas menuntunnya pergi keluar membelah padang ilalang yang sangat luas menurutnya. Entahlah, berapa lama dia berjalan berusaha mencari Jaejoong yang sudah meninggalkannya sendirian. Detik, menit, jam, hari, bahkan Yunho tak tahu mengenai hal itu._

 _Yunho berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, tak ada satupun orang disekitarnya. Dia dimana, dia tidak mengerti. Sampai pada akhirnya Yunho melihat sebuah rumah. Rumah yang sangat familiar dimatanya, rumahnya bersama Jaejoong. Kaki Yunho melangkah tanpa diperintah mulai menapaki lantai rumah yang meninggalkan banyak kenangan manis didalamnya. 'Tidak ada yang berubah' itulah kata-kata yang terlintas dipikiran Yunho._

 _Yunho berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar. Kamar itu adalah kamar dimana dirinya dan Jaejoong memadu kasih. Matanya menatap sekitar kamar tersebut, sampai langkah kaki membawanya menuju sebuah pintu kaca yang menjadi pembatas dengan balkon. Tirai putih pintu itu menghalangi cahaya yang hendak masuk membuat ruang kamar itu terlihat sedikit gelap. Yunho menatap tirai itu dengan pandangan kosong seolah dirinya dapat melihat pemandangan dibalik tirai itu._

 _Tubuh Yunho sedikit tersentak ketika sepasang tangan putih menyentuh pinggangnya hingga sebatas perut, juga Yunho merasakan tubuh serta dagu seseorang yang perlahan bersandar pada punggung dan pundak kanannya. Yunho merasakan sebuah pelukan erat yang dia rindukan. Mata Yunho terpejam, disentuhnya tangan putih nan halus yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Sentuhan tangan Yunho berubah menjadi genggaman halus pada tangan yang jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya._

" _Kau kemana saja, Boo?" tanya Yunho halus._

" _Aku tidak pernah pergi kemana-mana, Bear. Aku terus disini, setiap hari. Dan akan selalu ada disini untukmu" jawab sosok dibelakang Yunho._

" _Aku merindukanmu" ujar Yunho._

" _Aku pun begitu" jawab sosok itu._

 _Yunho tak berniat untuk membalas lagi ucapan sosok yang tengah memeluknya. Tanpa melihatpun, Yunho tahu kalau sosok itu adalah Jaejoong. Yunho lebih memilih tetap memejamkan matanya menikmati suasana dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Jaejoong yang bersandar pada pundaknya._

" _Yun.."_

" _Hn?"_

" _Kenapa kau belum kembali?"_

" _Karna aku tidak menginginkannya"_

" _Kumohon kembalilah"_

" _Aku tidak ingin kembali, Boo"_

" _Kumohon, aku sudah mengatakan ini untuk kedua kalinya padamu. Aku tidak ingin mengulang kata-kataku lagi"_

" _Tapi aku tidak mau, Boo"_

" _Tapi kau harus kembali"_

"… _."_

" _Demi aku, demi Moonbin"_

 _Perlahan Jaejoong menarik tangan, kepala serta tubuhnya yang semula mendekap Yunho dan berjalan mundur satu langkah dari tubuh kekar dihadapannya. Yunho hanya menghela nafas seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Airmata Yunho kembali jatuh, Jaejoong menghilang, meninggalkannya lagi. Tiba-tiba tubuh Yunho limbung, tubuhnya terasa tertari sesuatu. Entah kemana._

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

6 hari pasca operasi, Yunho baru siuman setelah mata musang itu terpejam lama dalam mimpinya, disamping itu berbagai alat medis setia menopang kehidupannya, hingga membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menjadi khawatir. Begitulah hari-hari yang dilewati oleh Yunho didunia. Meski kesadarannya belum berkumpul secara utuh, Yunho menyadari sesuatu hingga membuat airmatanya menetes.

Sedangkan Jaejoong? Dia telah pergi.. Tepat pada hari dimana Yunho mengalami kecelakaan. Jaejoong tak punya pilihan selain meninggal karena kondisinya yang semakin menurun dan kesadaran yang belum berpihak pada upayanya untuk memiliki buah hati bersama Yunho. Yang tanpa orang lain sadari, saat itulah dalam dunia berbeda atau dapat dikatakan dalam imajinasi Yunho, Jaejoong berusaha mendorongnya untuk kembali membuka matanya seperti sekarang.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

"Jaga dirimu tetap hangat, Appa. Hari mulai dingin" ucap seorang namja seraya membalutkan selembar selimut tipis pada seorang namja yang terlihat lebih tua darinya.

Dibelakang 2 namja itu terlihat berdiri seorang yeoja beserta seorang namja kecil yang kini berlari kecil menghampiri namja tertua diantara mereka.

"Halaboji tidak masuk?" tanya namja kecil itu berdiri menopangkan kedua tangan kecilnya pada lutut sang kakek.

"Ani.. Haraboji senang duduk disini" jawabnya lembut dan mengusap sayang kepala mungil sang cucu.

"Halaboji, tidak bosan?" tanyanya lagi dan sang kakek tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Binnie, Yeolie.. Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri disini?" tanya namja tua tersebut pada pasangan muda di dekatnya.

"Jika Appa membutuhkan sesuatu, Appa bisa memanggilku" ucap Jiyeol. "Daehanie, kajja" panggil Jiyeol kemudian padang sang anak.

Namja kecil bernama Daehan itu langsung berlari kecil menghampiri sang Umma membuat usapan sang kakek pada kepalanya terlepas. Sedangkan sang kakek hanya tersenyum melihat polah tingkah cucunya.

"Kami keluar dulu, Appa" jawab Moonbin berpamitan dan di angguki oleh sang Appa.

Akhirnya keluarga kecil tersebut meninggalkan namja yang sudah memasuki usia senja dibalkon kamarnya. Namja itu adalah Yunho dengan garis-garis kerutan pada wajahnya yang terlihat jelas. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam memberi kehangatan pada tubuhnya sendiri. Dirinya tersenyum ketika mengingat beberapa tahun yang lalu telah mengantarkan putra kecilnya (Yunho selalu mengangap Moonbin seperti anak kecil yang tak pernah berubah dimatanya) dalam sebuah pernikahan bersama Han Jiyeol dan menghadirkan anggota keluarga baru yang kini berusia 4 tahun, Jung Daehan. Dia bahagia dapat mengantarkan putra kecilnya merengkuh kebahagiaan baru meski tanpa Jaejoong disampingnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Keadaan tubuhnya memang tidak dalam keadaan baik sejak setahun yang lalu seiring dengan usianya yang semakin senja. Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala kursi yang empuk, dia merasa seperti sangat lelah saat ini. Matanya perlahan terpejam dan tertidur dengan damai disertai senyuman kecil disudut bibirnya.

 **.**

 **-I CAN'T BRING YOU BACK-**

 **.**

" _Yun.." panggil seseorang dari belakang membuat dirinya langsung berbalik badan untuk mencari asal suara._

" _Jae?" gumam Yunho._

 _Tak jauh darinya, Jaejoong tengah berdiri dipinggir sebuah danau kecil sama seperti dirinya saat ini. Yunho memandang wajah itu. Wajah itu masih sama seperti 33 tahun yang lalu dengan senyuman manis. Yunho baru menyadari sesuatu, dia mengenakan pakaian serba putih sama seperti yang Jaejoong kenakan. Yunho melirik pada air danau disebelahnya, kemudian dia menyentuh wajahnya yang terlihat seperti saat usianya 28 tahun. Yunho kembali memandang kearah Jaejoong yang kini tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Perlahan kaki telanjang Yunho berjalan mendekati tubuh yang lama sekali dirindukannya dan menyambut uluran tangan itu._

" _Seperti janjiku padamu. Aku masih disini menunggu hingga saatnya tiba" ucap Jaejoong dengan binar dimatanya._

" _Meskipun aku tidak dapat membawamu kembali kedunia. Tapi sekarang kau membawaku untuk bersamamu selamanya. Gomawo, Jae.." jawab Yunho menyentuh lembut permukaan pipi Jaejoong._

 _Kini kedua pasang kaki telanjang itu membawa tubuhnya masing-masing masuk membelah padang ilalang yang menjulang tinggi dengan saling berpegangan tangan. Hingga kini keduanya duduk disebuah kursi panjang, tangan itu tetap berpegangan erat dan tidak akan pernah terlepas lagi. Sampai kapanpun._

 **.**

Saat itu disimpulkan bahwa

Yunho telah tertidur damai

Memejamkan mata terakhir kali untuk selama-lamanya

Menyusul seseorang disana, yang telah mendahuluinya

33 tahun yang lalu saat

Saat usia mereka 28 & 27 tahun

 **.**

 **FINISH**

 **.**

 **.**

Haaaahhh bayangin ending seperti MV Heaven by JYJ ya guys

Thanks for participation and Riview^^

See you the next story


End file.
